Pained
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Bertrand's not enjoying his time with Vlad as much as you might expect. SLASH. B/V


**Hello all, just another quick upload of something I wrote a couple of weeks ago. Short, slashy, angsty, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

Vlad had been thinking about this for weeks, and he couldn't back out now. Bertrand was waiting expectantly for him to explain why he'd been summoned, and Vlad couldn't think of any excuse but the truth.  
"Look, Bertrand, I... well, this is awkward. Look, you don't have to be okay about this, I'll get it if you're freaked out, but... I really like you. I mean... more than I should." He was making a complete fool of himself, he knew, but that didn't seem to be a good enough reason for Bertrand's horrified expression. "OK, so, you don't like me back, that's fi-" Now Bertrand was shaking his head.  
"No, I... I do." Vlad looked up at him hopefully. "I was just surprised. But Vlad, I'm your tutor. Nobody can know about this." The urgency in his voice surprised Vlad, and he nodded, agreeing to keep his feelings secret, before a tiny smirk fixed itself on his face.  
"About what?" Bertrand frowned at him for a moment before realising what he meant. He glanced around the empty training room as if to check for onlookers, then leant in and kissed him.

It was everything Vlad had imagined, and more. Perhaps that was why he didn't notice the pain written in large letters across Bertrand's face. In the brief time before he pulled away, Bertrand schooled his expression into obedience and when Vlad opened his eyes, it was to a smiling tutor. He pulled him back in.

* * *

It had been weeks, months even, and the secrecy was working for them. Bertrand almost dared to let himself enjoy it when Vlad locked the door of the training room and pressed their lips together, when he tangled his hands into Bertrand's hair and held him close, even when he simply dragged him to the floor and cuddled up next to him, talking about everything and nothing.

Then, one night as they all sat trying to digest Renfield's cooking, Ingrid caught Bertrand's eye and smirked. He forced himself not to panic; it didn't mean she _knew_, they'd been careful. But the Count was frowning at him more than usual, and Renfield was hiding a snigger, and Wolfie kept staring at him with those big, innocent eyes of his...

Three days later, he received a letter, one he'd been dreading.  
_Now._

* * *

_"If the Dracula boy is indeed able to wield the power of the book, he must be brought up to the standards we expect of a Grand High Vampire." Bertrand nodded.  
"I will train him to the best of my ability-"  
"The child lacks the darkness within himself to succeed. Fortunately, our observation of his family has led us to the solution, and now you will help us to set the Chosen One's killer instinct free."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"His sister has proven capable of love." The Councillor said it with disgust, as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "The loss of her mate sent her into a bloodrage, the likes of which has not been seen in such a young vampire for many centuries now. We believe that young Vladimir may prove susceptible to the same emotions. You are to become invaluable to him – to make him love you. Then, you are to break his heart, unleashing his fury on the breathers he has surrounded himself with."  
"Surely a vampiress would be better suited to-"  
"His closest friendships have been with males; I am sure you will have no trouble in making him... fall for your charms. But Bertrand, if you fail to complete this assignment, we will complete it for you. The girl's mate was dust before she showed her true vampiric colours." He left the threat hanging for a moment. "Do you understand what you are to do?"  
"I understand."_

* * *

"Vlad. Listen, the Council have found out about us."  
"What?"  
"I don't know how or who told them but we can't have been as careful as we thought. There isn't much time for me to explain; there's something I need to tell you." He stumbled his way through an account of his conversation with the Council and waited for the inevitable reaction.

"You were using me? Manipulating me. It was all a lie?" Vlad's anger and pain were carefully controlled, and Bertrand realised the boy was already used to people betraying him. Somehow, that hurt more than the accusation.  
"No. At first, I meant to, but... Well, returning your feelings was never part of the plan." Vlad raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, yeah? And when did you start fancying me, then?"  
"Before Sethius, before all of this. That's why I insisted on secrecy. Think about it. I was supposed to tell the Council the moment you admitted your feelings for me; they would have me play along for a while and then crush you. They only found out yesterday, at the earliest, and they're probably furious." Vlad shook his head.  
"I can't believe you. You used me, you're working for the Council, and now you're still trying to keep..." He was going to say 'keep up the pretence', but something didn't sit right about that. "Why are you telling me this, Bertrand? That's hardly going to help your plan, is it?"

Bertrand sighed heavily.  
"I don't have a plan anymore, Vlad. But I need to leave."  
"Is that how you're going to break me, now? Because it won't work."  
"I know. You're stronger than the Council give you credit for. But I have to disappear for a while. I've failed them, and soon they'll know it." He knew his disappearance would be permanent, but Vlad would only blame himself if he found out his lover had been staked; better that he thought he'd been abandoned again. Unfortunately, he'd taught Vlad well and his student knew how to read between the lines.

"They'll slay you." Bertrand nodded.  
"It was worth it." Vlad scowled suddenly, fangs lowering.  
"You're not going anywhere. And I have a Council to convene." With that, he disappeared out of the window and into the night.

* * *

Bertrand walked into the Council chamber expecting to find an executioner waiting for him. If it hadn't been Vlad who'd summoned him, he would have disappeared into the darkness and gone into hiding... but here he was. The Council looked angry, but that was nothing compared to the coldness of Vlad as he turned towards the door. Bertrand briefly considered running.

"This is what a loyal vampire looks like. _This_ is someone who puts his duty to me above all other considerations, including his own unlife. _This_ is the kind of person I want at my side as I rule. And now I'm eighteen, I could dissolve the Council at any time I liked. So I suggest that you all learn to be a little more like Bertrand du Fortunesa." The Grand High Vampire smiled slightly as he met Bertrand's eyes, then his face went blank again as he turned back to the Council. "_And _you owe us both an apology before you _get out of my sight_."

They filed out, mumbling resentful apologies in their general direction, eyes fixed on the floor, and Vlad watched them go with a satisfied smirk.  
"They're going to start plotting, you know." Bertrand's words didn't seem to dampen Vlad's spirits in the slightest.  
"Probably. But I have the best strategist available. Now... can we go back to how we were, please?"

Bertrand paled slightly – an impressive feat for a vampire.  
"You mean, tutor and student?" It was a disappointing end to a very difficult eighteen months, but he supposed it was understandable that Vlad would be uncomfortable with their relationship continuing as it had. Vlad rolled his eyes.  
"I _mean_, I wonder if anyone's ever made out in the Council chamber before and why don't we give it a try?" Bertrand smiled, stepping closer.  
"You're the boss."


End file.
